Runaway Love
by Harmony's Entropy
Summary: First Fanfic. I'm Sam Mason, and for two years, I was a runaway. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!
1. Unwanted

**Chapter One: Runaway**

_"Run. Run away as fast as you can." _I said to myself. I never knew I would be able to do this, even I was fourteen. Now I'm sixteen. I'm Sam Manson, and for the past two years, I was a runaway.

_Two year ago... _

It was a normal day in Amity Park, school, homework, being a goth as usual. I remember it was a friday, I wore a red and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans with some converse, my long black hair down and had a side bangs covering my right eye. I was always the black sheep in the family. Mom and Dad never understood me, only my Grandma Ida and my best friends Danny and Tucker. Grandma always paid attention to me when mom and dad were constantly at business trips, and the guys were busy off doing quys things that I've nothing to do with. But by then later on that friday it became the worst of my life. As soon I got home from school, I saw my parents fighting, yelling, and crying about if only she live longer. I went to grandma's bedroom, there's was nothing but a letter from her on the stained window, which said:

_Sam,_

_I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm dying. For the past fourteen years you were was a little adventurer. You became my best friend when your father and mother were gone for days. I just want to say, thank you for being my friend, and I love you_

That was all she wrote. I was scream on the top of my lungs, running to my room, and locking the door so no one would ever come in. Over the crying, I heard the words from my mother. "I can't do this anymore! It's over!" "Good! And take your daughter with you, because she means nothing to me!" my father yelled. I felt unwanted, I heard knocking on the door, it was my mother. "Get your things, we're leaving." "Where we going to live?" I asked. "Downtown. And hurry up, you got ten minutes." That day change my life for good.


	2. Downtown's The New Misunderstanding Home

**Chapter Two: Downtown's the new miunderstanding home**

After leaving the house to my father, my mother and I were waiting for the taxi which would take to usdown town. She wore a grey-blue dress with her hair up in a messy ponyhair, she looked like a mess. She took out a pack of cigraettes and a lighter out of her purse, and smoked right in front of me.

"Mom". I said. "What?" She asked. "You _hate _smoking. You know that right? You forced dad to stop when you were pregnant by me." I told her. "Let me tell you something you don't know," she started, "for now on, I'll let you do anything you want, come home past twelve, hang out with your friends, anything. Just for you, Sam" She never called me Sam, only Samantha or god forbid Sammykins, she became a whole new different person.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." She replied. As soon as the taxi came, we went from the good, but misunderstanding life to the crazy life where you don't really give a damn.

Downtown seemed fine, only because that's where Danny lived and that's also where Casper High is at. Our new home was an apartment, it looked worn out, old wallpaper, stained rugs, there was furniture that looked pretty fair with faded wood color. "I'll take a walk around here, be home soon." I told her as I got my sweater. "Okay, like I said, anything you want" she told me.

That Autumn wind blowing through my hair with along the leaves acrossed the pavement, as soon as I was about to go around the corner, I bumped into someone. It was Danny. "Hey, Sam," he said, "what brings you here?" "My mom and I moved here about an hour ago, because..." I suddenly stopped as soon as tears were coming down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried with those ice blue eyes. He was always the one who was there for me besides Grandma Ida, my best friend since kindergarden became so close that I began to have feelings for him. "Grandma Ida died, and my parents had a divoreced." I choked the words in my throat. Danny didn't say anything, but only hugged me and kissed me in my forehead. I wanted to stay like that for years, but it was getting late. He let go of me, "I'll see you tomorrow at school", and left. I walked back home, seeing my mom knocked out in the couch, I went to my new bedroom, and fell asleep.


	3. Black And Blue

**Chapter Three: Black and Blue**

Not also I was worried for going to school, I was worried for my "new" mom being the person who wants to relate me, like dating, high school and such. Casper High was the same thing as every typical high school is right now, avoiding popular bitches like Paulina and Star and hip relating words from Lancer, seeing your best friend being stuffed by a complete douche like Dash, ghost patroling after hours, and homework.

As the time I walked home from school with Danny, I wondered how much I wanted to be with him, sadly I thought that he would never like me back, because he's dating Paulina. We stopped by my apartment building, I asked him about Paulina. "She broke up with me. She used me because she felt sorry for me", he said looking down at the pavement. "I, I'm so sorry Danny", I hugged him really tight. As we backed from the embracing, we were inches away to kiss. Suddenly, I heard my name from the apartment. "SAMANTHA!" Crap, It was mom. "Uh, I should go now, I'll text you later." I told him. "Oh, okay. Bye." Danny replied, and left around the corner of the street to his house.

By time I got to the apartment, as I open the door, mother threw a plate close enough to hit me. "Mom, what the hell is gotten into you?"I was shocked. "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" She sounded drunk, and smell like it too. "Mom, you're drunk, you need to lie down" I warned her. "GO TO HELL!" She hit me right in the face, I fell down to the floor. I stood up and grab her wrist, but she pushed me to the wall so hard that it felt like being hit by a car that was accelerating. I felt like I was going to vomit. It came out to be blood out of my mouth. "AND STAY THERE WHEN I COME BACK, I'M GETTING SOME SMOKES AND VODKA!" she left the room, and was gone for hours. I looked at the clock in the living room, it was one in the morning, and she was gone for five hours. I reached to take my phone out of my pocket. I called Danny. "Hello?" He sounded tired for ghost patroling around town. "D-Danny, it's me. I need some to take to the hospital." I said. "I'll be right there", he sounded more awake.

He came to the apartment and saw me lying there. "Sam!" he picked me up and took me to the hospital. After He picked me up, everything was black.


	4. Be My Escape

**Chapter Four: Be My Escape**

I woke up and saw a fluorescent lighted room, the heart monitor was normal and tubes all over my arms, and saw Danny holding my hand with his head down.

"Danny?" I said. "Sam. Oh, thank god you're okay." He was relieved about me. "Where am I? I asked, "I took you to the hospital, the doctors told me you were unconscious, but nothing major. Why would your mom do that to you?" he asked if he's disappointed. "I don't know" I mumbled quietly. "What?" he asked. "I said 'I don't know'!" I felt stressed, pressure; all I wanted to do is to get out here in Amity Park.

"I need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"It's too much. Too much for me after grandma died, my own dad doesn't want me, and my mom left me almost dying" I was holding back the tears, God, I felt so weak

We were quiet for a while; it felt like forever. "Take me with you" Danny said. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Yeah, we could anywhere in the country- just you and I, no one else." He grinned at me. "You will. Thank you!" I embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back and kissed me. It was Heaven on Earth; I was so happy that I could die. After kissing, I pulled back for the oxygen and told him "Let's leave now as soon as we can."

After being in the hospital, I check myself out and we walked to my house. Luckily, my mom wasn't there. I remember where she hid the money when we left out of the Manson Manision, a small safe, it was the back of her closet. I really didn't want to take the money, but I had to.

I took out a note pad and wrote something to her or to anyone who would came to the apartments. I wrote:

"I'm sorry, but I had to."

I put the note on the kitchen table, and then Danny and I left in his car. Who would have known that I would be long gone, and Danny to be my espace?

* * *

**I just realized that I repeated chapter one! D; Sorry that you readers have to wait for me to update, I had school, a after school program, and all of that other things that I have to put this story on hold! I'll update "You And I" soon, so hold your shorts! :D**

**-Harmony's Entropy**


	5. A Beloved Note

**Here it goes! A new chapter for not also our lives in the New Year, but for Runaway Love too! :D I've been paying so much attention to "You and I" and I came to realize that my first story never gets any love D; so I'm giving some love to this story! Hope you like reading it! No Flames and I do not own Danny Phantom... Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: A Beloved Note**

I never knew that I would do something like this. Sneaking out of my house? Yes. Actually running away from home? That's a whole new different story. I remember that it was late at night, probably after midnight. Since no one was out, no ghost anywhere, it actually save Danny and I some time to just leave town and go who knows where.

Since Danny was older than I am (1 year to be exact), he was almost the age to drive. It would be different for me to spend my fiftenth birthday (in four months) alone since Gramdma died and my parents split and my own mother becoming a drunk mess, but I had Danny by my side. I lowered the passengers windsheild and stuck and head out the window. The wind was ice cool, the car's speed made the wind hitted my face a bit violently, but then again it was better then my mother's hand to my face like if I was some kind of animal.

As I put my head back inside and pull up the window and glazed at Danny. "Is it okay if we stop at the Cemetery for a while?" I asked him. "Sure", and with that he drove othere there.

The Amity Park Cemetery looked so quiet. It was a starry night on when we were about to leave. No one was there, not even the nightwatcher who would catch me whenever I show up. As I stood toward Grandma's tombstone it read:

_'Ida Marie Manson'_

_1940-2010_

_Beloved Mother and Grandmother_

There was no flowers, no notes, it was basically nothing but grass. I searched in my pocket for the note I wrote while living with my mother. It took me a long time for writing and working on my well skilled cursive. My cursive in school would always take at least 20 mintues for me to write a paragraph, I got at least some kudos on my cursive, but they would leave a side note that said it's not necessary. This note took me for at least four days.

As I placed the note by her grave, I slowly walked away to the car. When I got inside the car, danny look at me, he gave me a small smile. He put his arm around me, "It's gonna be okay, she knows what you had to do." I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. "I'm sure." As we were going leave Amity Park, I took a last look, as I knew that Danny and I are going somwhere that`we are going to call a new home.

**Review! :)**


	6. Accused Too Young

**Hi everyone! I'm back for now, and here's the new chapter for "Runaway Love" :)**

**Chapter six: Accused too young**

I could sometimes think of why did I want to do this. To be honest, I don't know. Well, sort of. I really wanted to get out of that hell hole, where I use to live. Everything was at least better before grandma died. Hell, I preferred pink and colorful dresses that would suffocate the life out of me rather having someone who was always there for you passed, a father who never wanted you in the first place, a mother who almost tried to kill you, and now running away with the guy you like who happens to be your best friend, and now boyfriend.

Sounds a bit familiar.

Danny tapped my shoulder after an hour and a half nap (even though it was a short sleep). I opened my eyes, looking at his adorable blue eyes.

"I know it seems forever, but we're close to leave California", he told me. I adjusted my eyesight and took a look at the neon green sign. "Cloud Nine Motel". Wait a minute. I remember that motel. That was the motel where we would pass by whenever my family travels to Arizona during Thanksgiving break. "Uh, sure", I said. When I got out of the car, I took a look to see if there was any convince store nearby. And there was.

It was at walking distance, so it easy to get over there.

As I walked into the store, I could see a middle- age woman reading a magazine and had a lollipop in her mouth. I walked up to the counter and asked her where was the hair dye at.

"It's in aisle 3." She said she was still reading the magazine.

As I got into the aisle, I could remember when I got here while my parents and I would stop for gas. For a 12 year old girl at the time, I couldn't stand having blonde hair like my dad's, so that's why my hair became black, my parents disapprove me being goth, and rejected Danny and Tucker since they weren't "Upper Class".

I grab a box of red hair dye and for Danny was another box of brown dye.

As I was about to walk out the store, I left the money by the counter.

"Keep the change."

* * *

By the time I arrived to the motel, Danny was waiting for me.

"What do you got in your hands?" He asked.

"Hair dye."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside."

As we got inside to our room, I checked the windows, locked the door, and sat beside Danny, staring into his blue eyes.

"Sam, why do you have two boxes of hair dye?"

"Danny, I know this may sounds crazy, but I know my mom, and chances are that she's gonna look for me and probably get a restraining order on you," I handed him his box, "Here's yours, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Alright, now let's go to sleep."

We got into our bed, which was a average size, and Danny put his arm around me and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day just got worse.

"This is Lance Thunder with your daily news; it appears that 14 year old Samantha Manson is missing, suspect as a runaway after she attack her mother. I'll bring you Tiffany Snow in the Van Dann residence."

'Hello, this is Tiffany Snow!" She said in a cheerful tone, "I'm here with Ms. Pamela Van Dann besides me. What would you like to say?"

It was odd that since my parents were divorced, my mom changed her last name back to her maiden name, it was nice her, but yet I'm still a Manson.

I looked at my mom as she shed her crocodile tears.

"Samantha, I know that you were mad at me, but I should want to let you know that you're my baby girl, and I will always love you."

"This is bullshit." I spat out, "Every word out of her mouth."

As Danny and I were watching the news, we couldn't believe what the reporters were saying.

"It suspects that 15 year old Daniel Fenton, son of ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton maybe also a suspect of attacking the girl's mother. We'll stay tune at the 10:00 news, this is Tiffany Snow with your morning news-"

I turned off the TV, and rushed to the bathroom with the red dye in my hands. I scrubbed my hair and scalp it could get the color.

Shortly after my hair became red, it was Danny's turn.

We had no longer black hair as we used to.

And chances are that I think I went too far for this.

Something I never suspected this to happen. At all.

* * *

**I think this chapter was a okay chapter, I kinda layed it off for a while so I could work on "You and I" and my story on Wattpad, "Titanium: Numbers on the Clock".**

**Please check it out, please!**

**Review! :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**You guys, as much as I want to update a new chapter of Runaway Love, I came into the conculsion to restart the story again.**

**Yes, I liked how this story got me started with reading and writing fanfics, but to be honest- I feel like in this story I rushed it too fast where I left Sam and Danny to where they are now.**

**But let me make it up to you!**

**I am going to rewrite the entire story to the start, but I am going to add new things and lenghten the chapters more and possibly add more events to the story where it could have more sense (and bit or crazy too).**

**So I want to say is Thank you for reviewing and favorite/ follow the story- it means a lot to me! **

**Harmony out :)**


End file.
